


I love you, goodbye

by katlina_clara



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mabinaldo - Freeform, heneral moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlina_clara/pseuds/katlina_clara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! :))<br/>Mahal ko kayo!</p><p>*fades into the darkness*</p></blockquote>





	I love you, goodbye

His hands trembled as he held onto his _pluma._ He wasn’t even starting yet, but he already wanted to quit. The resignation was already hard enough. He closed his eyes, trying to hold it all in.

 

He had learned it the hard way—spending his nights with wet eyes, dry lips, and heart in millions of pieces like the stars of the night sky he kept on wishing upon. He took a deep breath, and then let out a heavy sigh. As he opens his eyes, he reminded himself:

 

_No more crying, Apolinario. No more crying._

 

Without a minute, he started writing the end.

 

_Salamat. Sa lahat ng masasayang oras na nakasama kita, salamat, ngunit hanggang dito na lamang tayo._

 

It was an open letter, but he kept it as formal as possible. He wanted to be seen as the Prime Minister—or so he was. He continued.

 

_Kung ipagpapatuloy ko pa, hindi ko na kakayanin. Kailangan ko nang bumitaw kahit hindi mo sinubukang hawakan ito._

He didn’t know if Miong ever knew. He didn’t even bother to find out. All he cared about was that he loved him. But of course, he loved the country more.

He then continued.

 

_Di ko na hinahangad pa na manghinayang ka. Hindi ko rin itatanong ang opiniyon mo sa nangyaring ito sa atin. Nasaktan ako, ngunit di ako galit sa'yo. Pinili ko na lamang na maging masaya_

_Kahit nalungkot akong mahalin ka, di naman ako nalugmok. Nanghinayang man ako, ay alam ko namang may papalit na mas magandang bagay. Hiling ko sa'yo ay maging masya ka rin. Sana marating mo ang iyong mga minimithi. Sa ngayon, aalis na ako. Gagawin ko naman ang kapalaran ko. Ipagdarasal pa rin kita kasama ng sangkatauhan._

Ah, but he was smart enough to ingest the wrath of his love’s fate, even if it hurt deeply.

_Aalis na ako sa buhay mo.  Salamat sa pagdaan mo. Sana malimutan kita. Kung hindi man, sana mapawi ang pait. At dahil gagawin ko na ang nararapat, magpapaalam na ako_

His heart was already heavy. He knew where it was going, but he went on.

_Paalam sa'yo._

_Paalam sa mga alaala._

_Paalam sa lahat._

_Sadyang di tayo itinadhana kaya't di ko na ipipilit._

 

_Paalam muli dati kong mahal._

Before he knew it, his tears already fell. He looked up the open window, and glanced at the stars. He wished one last time. He wished, for the last, for Miong to successfully save the country and finally free her from her oppressors. For the first, and probably the last, he wished for the best of both the loves of his life—Inang Bayan and Emilio.

 

And finally, he signed the letter.

 

_Apolinario_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :))  
> Mahal ko kayo!
> 
> *fades into the darkness*


End file.
